A What Hotel?
by Fatal Melody
Summary: When Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Blake go to Japan for a week of vacation, Ruby and Weiss are separated from their friends/sister. Now the two are stuck in a special hotel for the night! Rated T for suggestive themes and references. Just a quick one-shot turned two-shot that I wrote.
1. Chapter 1

A What Hotel?

* * *

"Honestly, I don't know _how_ you managed to screw this up so badly!" Weiss threw her hands up into the air, exasperated. Ruby shrunk in embarrassment.

The two girls were supposed to be on a train heading back to their hotel in Osaka with their friends, Yang and Blake, but Ruby absolutely _needed_ to help a stray dog find it's owner. So now the two girls were stuck in Kyoto.

Weiss and Ruby were now walking down a street, attempting to find a hotel they could stay in for the night, as the next train to Osaka wasn't due to leave until the next morning.

The white-haired girl stopped in front of a building with the word 'Hotel' on the sign. No other English words, but the katakana was longer than just one word. She couldn't read the sign, but she assumed it was a classier place than a cheap motel.

"I guess we can stay here for the night. It doesn't seem _too_ cheap." She said to her friend. Ruby simply nodded and followed Weiss inside.

When the two entered the doors, they were greeted with a large screen and a panel of buttons. On the screen were pictures of a bunch of rooms, each one labeled with a number. The panel had buttons with a number corresponding to each room, and a note written in katakana, with a translation under it.

"Press to have room for a time. Light button shows rooms not taken." Weiss read the broken English.

"So I guess if the button is lit up it means we can take that room?" Ruby suggested. Weiss nodded in agreement.

Looking at the rooms, Weiss saw one she liked. It looked simple, stylish, and very cozy. Pressing the button, an automated machine gave her a set of keys to the room.

Ruby and Weiss took the stairs up to their room, neither of them talking to each other. Ruby took the silence as a sign that Weiss was still mad. As the white-haired girl opened the door to the room, a problem started glaring them in the face.

The picture Weiss looked at was of a bed, with a rather simple and modern setup. It looked open yet cozy and had hoped that the other bed was the same way. She hadn't thought for even a second that it was the _only_ bed.

Both girls looked at it with their own expressions. Weiss was a bit disappointed, while Ruby looked a bit worried.

"I-it's ok, I'll just take the couch…" Ruby offered quietly, taking off her shoes and setting her messenger bag down next to the sofa, which was facing a nicely sized TV. The bathroom looked nice, with a large bathtub and another TV screen. Weiss walked into the bathroom, immediately noticing another large problem: there was no door.

At this point, Weiss started to piece a few things together. She had read up on Japanese culture when she was learning how to speak the language, and she'd seen places like this advertised as 'love hotels'. No large windows, a single large bed, and absolutely no privacy. Luckily, the toilet itself was in a smaller room with an actual door located inside the bathroom.

Weiss wasn't certain until she found the defining characteristics of a love hotel. A few wrapped condoms, massage lotion, and…

"I think someone left this here…" Ruby said, holding up a magazine with a bunch of women on the front, all dressed up in different cosplay.

Ruby didn't know it, but Weiss wasn't exactly the straightest arrow in the quiver. The white-haired girl started blushing as her imagination got the better of her, picturing Ruby in some of those costumes.

' _NO! Bad Weiss! This is RUBY we're talking about here! Your BEST FRIEND!_ ' Weiss screamed at herself mentally, shaking her head.

"Are you okay? You're getting kinda red, and I don't want you to get sick…" Ruby asked, concern lacing her voice.

"N-no, I'm fine." Weiss responded. "Though, I may have made a _tiny_ little mistake…"

Ruby looked at her, confused.

"W-well, this isn't exactly a… _normal_ hotel…" Weiss started, still getting a confused expression. "T-this is-" she couldn't say it. "This is a l-" she cut off again.

Ruby walked up to her friend and put the back of her hand against Weiss' forehead.

"Liar. You're totally getting sick. You're way too warm." Ruby said.

"I'm not sick, you dolt!" Weiss said back, pulling away from Ruby. "I'm embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Ruby asked, even more confused now.

Weiss took a deep breath. "This is a love hotel." She said bluntly.

It took Ruby a few seconds to register the information. Her face shifted from confusion to embarrassment, eyes going wide and cheeks turning near-crimson.

"Y-you m-mean…" Ruby stuttered. Weiss simply nodded in response.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two.

"W-well, it's not like we, you know, have to do… _t-that_ …" Ruby reasoned, trying to break the awkward tension.

Weiss simply squeaked and grew even redder, her thoughts drifting to a less that respectable place.

"I-I'm going to take a bath!" Weiss said suddenly, walking quickly into the bathroom and going to close the- oh right. There _wasn't_ a door.

Turning to her friend, who had been standing near the bathroom door the whole time, Weiss looked her dead in the eyes. "If you look while I'm in here, you won't be leaving here until you're in a bodybag." Weiss warned, cheeks still burning. Ruby nodded quickly, moving to sit on the couch around the corner.

Weiss turned on the water. As she undressed, she heard the shuffling of papers and the click of the TV turning on. After a few seconds, the noise turned from easy-listening menu music to the sounds of a knife chopping ingredients. Ruby had found the cooking channel, somehow. A Japanese man was talking over the process, and Weiss assumed there were English subtitles.

As Weiss lowered herself into the now full bath, she noticed a small switch on the wall labeled _jacuzzi._ She flicked the switch on, immediately attempting not to laugh as the bubbles hit her insanely ticklish lower back. She scrambled to turn off the switch, causing a bit of noise.

"You okay in there?" Ruby asked from around the corner.

"Y-yeah! Everything's ok!" Weiss responded, her voice a bit shaky.

"If you say so…" Ruby said, returning her attention to her show.

A while longer passed. Weiss decided she'd had enough of her bath and started to drain the basin, when she noticed a problem. A REAL problem.

"Uhh… Ruby?" Weiss asked shakily, a bit of panic in her voice.

"Yeah?" Ruby responded, still watching her show.

"I-is there a closet out there with some towels?" Weiss asked.

Ruby looked around for any such closet, finding nothing of the sort. "No, doesn't seem like there is…"

"Great." Weiss muttered under her breath. She was now wet AND naked in the same hotel room as her best friend.

"Are there really no towels in there?" Ruby asked her white-haired friend.

"No, not even a towel bar." Weiss said flatly.

Ruby thought for a moment, looking around the room. "Hey! You could just sit on the bed! There's a curtain to separate the two parts of the room, and it looks pretty solid to me!" Ruby said happily.

"Really?" Weiss was hopeful.

"Yep! And it looks like there's an extra set of sheets under the bed, too!" Ruby responded, lifting the covers on the edge of the bed to see a set of extra linens.

"Oh, great! Bring those over here!" Weiss cheered.

Ruby grabbed the plastic pack that held the extra sheets and started walking to the bathroom. She was just about to enter the room, when Weiss stopped her.

"Wait!" Ruby halted, nearly stumbling at the sudden change in momentum.

"What's wrong?" Ruby asked, not sure what the problem was.

"This whole room is mirrors. If you walk in here there's no way you won't see me… naked." Weiss explained.

"So, what do I do then?" Ruby asked her friend.

"Just, leave them by the door and go watch your show for a bit." Weiss responded. She heard Ruby place the pack down on the ground and shuffle back to the couch.

When she was sure Ruby was on the couch, Weiss got out of the tub and walked over to the door. Leaning down, she picked up the sheets and unzipped the pack. After she had wrapped herself in the soft cotton blanket, she grabbed her clothes and shuffled over to the bed. Ruby giggled at the sight.

"What?" Weiss asked her.

"You look like a big fluffy caterpillar." Ruby started full-on laughing. Weiss couldn't help but smile at her friend's adorable laughter.

"Well maybe I like being a big fluffy caterpillar. After all, caterpillars turn into butterflies, don't they?" Weiss argued, still smiling.

After a little while, Weiss had dropped her clothes next to the bed and flopped onto the sheets, rustling them from their perfectly smoothed orientation. Weiss knew she was dry enough, so she wriggled her way under the sheets that were already on the bed, careful to keep her naked form hidden from Ruby.

"You're gonna sleep naked?" Ruby asked, noticing that Weiss had gotten under the sheets and discarded the extra blanket.

Weiss simply shrugged in response.

"You do know people have… you know… _done it_ , in that bed, right?" Ruby asked again, a bit disturbed.

"Yep. But I also know that places like this make sure their sheets are as clean as possible." Weiss replied.

Ruby shrugged. She turned her attention back to the TV.

Some time later, Ruby yawned. Her eyes began to droop a little.

"Tired?" Weiss asked her friend. Ruby nodded in response.

Weiss was feeling a bit exhausted as well. They had been walking around all day, seeing the sights.

"Let's get some sleep." Weiss suggested.

Ruby agreed, walking over to the still-open pack of linens. She pulled out a few of the spare sheets and laid them out on the couch. She then laid down and threw the extra comforter over herself.

"Goodnight, Weiss!" Ruby said as she flicked off the light.

"Goodnight, Ruby." Weiss replied, turning onto her side and closing her eyes. She quickly found herself greeting a blissful rest.

Until a few hours later, when Ruby woke her up.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered shakily, poking her white-haired friend.

She groaned in response. Tiredly, she opened her eyes.

Weiss knew something was wrong when she saw Ruby's expression.

Ruby looked scared. Weiss could see a slight shine on her friend's cheeks, which led Weiss to believe Ruby had been crying.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked, pushing herself up a bit, making sure to keep her chest covered.

Ruby said nothing, opting instead to hug Weiss, which was slowly returned.

At this point Weiss could feel the tremors coming from the girl in her arms. It didn't take long for her to put 2 and 2 together.

"It's ok, Ruby. Just take deep breaths. Remember the feather trick." Weiss comforted her friend, who soon started to take more even breaths.

Weiss soon felt her shoulders get damp and realized that Ruby was crying again.

"I'm sorry." Ruby sobbed quietly.

"Why are you sorry?" Weiss asked gently.

"I woke you up." Ruby replied, still crying.

Weiss started rubbing Ruby's back gently.

"You don't have to be sorry about that. I'm always going to be here for you." Weiss reassured her.

After a while, Ruby had calmed down.

"You good?" Weiss asked, smiling at her friend as they separated.

Ruby nodded, wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Thanks." Ruby said quietly, voice still a bit shaky.

Weiss leaned over in the bed, reaching to the floor to pick up her shirt. After putting it on, she sat up the rest of the way, leaning against the headboard.

"Are you going to be ok?" Weiss asked gently.

"I-" Ruby started, "I don't know." She frowned.

Weiss thought for a moment before snapping her fingers. "How about we just stay up then?" the heiress suggested.

"Are you sure? You always yell at me when I do that at home…" Ruby responded, voice still a little stuffy from the crying.

"But we're not _at_ home, are we?" Weiss asked, a smirk on her face.

Ruby looked up at her friend, eyes wide and a small smile on her face. "Movie night?" the brunette asked.

"Movie night." Weiss answered, her smirk growing into a full smile.

Weiss leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the remote to the television. Turning the TV on, Weiss was greeted by a channel guide in both Japanese and English.

"Well, there's only 3 English channels," Weiss said, disappointed. Thankfully one of the English channels was a channel that showed good movies. Weiss turned to the channel and patted the empty spot on the bed next to her, signaling for Ruby to come join her.

The younger girl showed no hesitation as she jumped onto the bed next to her best friend. Flipping the covers, the brunette dove under the covers.

Weiss immediately blushed, opting not to say anything out of sheer embarrassment.

A while passed as the two girls watched an old movie about a pair of boys who traveled back in time for a history report. It was a pretty funny movie, and Weiss had grown comfortable with Ruby being there.

And then Ruby shifted under the covers, laying her head against the heiress's shoulder.

Weiss tensed. She could _smell_ the shampoo Ruby used, a pleasant, relaxing mix of wildflowers and lavender. The heiress barely resisted the urge to rest her head on Ruby's, still extremely embarrassed of her situation.

When Weiss heard steady breathing, she looked down to see that Ruby had fallen asleep.

' _She must be really tired after that panic attack…'_ Weiss thought to herself, still staring at Ruby. _'She looks so adorable when she's asleep.'_ She stopped, catching herself after that line.

The movie had ended a while ago and Weiss was starting to get tired. Leaning over carefully, she turned the TV off and placed the remote down on the table. Turning off the light, Weiss resituated herself under the covers to be more comfortable while Ruby was sleep-cuddling her, and soon joined her best friend in the land of dreams.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey guys! So I've actually been working on this one for about 2 weeks on and off, and it's finally at a place that I feel comfortable publishing it!

I hope you like it, and If you want me to I'll continue this into a two-shot! I might do that anyway, depending on how my mind finishes this story without any criticism to work with, so anything could happen really!

Hope to see you guys again soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So before we start this second part, I just want to thank you guys. This story has gotten the absolute fastest positive response out of any of my stories! It hasn't even been up for half a day yet and it's already gotten 10 followers! That's _insane_!

I'm really glad you guys liked the first part so much. I'll try my best to create a fitting ending for the story.

Enough rambling from me, you guys came here for the story!

* * *

 _The Next Morning_

Weiss was the first to wake up, slowly opening her eyes and shifting her arms.

Well, she _would_ have moved her arms, if one hadn't been held down by something.

Weiss looked down at whatever was holding her arm down, expecting to find some large stuffed animal. Instead she saw the most peaceful looking Ruby Rose she'd ever seen.

Ruby had a small smile on her face as she snuggled into Weiss's arm. The sight caused Weiss's heart to melt.

The heiress was just about to wake her friend gently, when she remembered that she had slept completely naked.

Weiss's cheeks ignited with a dark crimson blush, heat rapidly pooling in her face. She tried to roll over and grab her shirt from the floor, but Ruby kept her arm firmly in place.

The small amount of motion caused Ruby to stir. Still asleep, the younger girl nestled herself into Weiss's still naked breasts, causing the older girl to freeze in shock and embarrassment. Ruby let out a sigh of contentment in her sleep.

Weiss was saved when she heard a phone going off somewhere in the room. Ruby started to stir once more, this time waking up from the disturbance. Weiss used the opportunity to slip her arm out from under Ruby and quickly threw on her shirt.

Ruby groaned as she opened her eyes, not yet wanting to get up. "Who's calling?" Ruby asked, her voice quiet and tired.

Weiss picked her phone off of the nightstand, looking at the caller ID.

"Seems your sister finally noticed we weren't there." Weiss quipped with a smirk. She pressed the 'Accept' button and brought the phone up to her ear.

Only for it to be shouted off.

" _WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?_ " Weiss pulled the phone away from her poor ear, still able to hear Yang screaming at her.

After a moment, Weiss put the phone back to her ear and spoke.

"Yang, I understand how worried you must be, but Ruby and I are fine. We found a hotel last night and I have everything under control." The heiress said to the blonde, confidence evident in her tone.

" _If she comes back with even a single SCRATCH, you are DEAD! Do you understand me?!"_ Yang continued, anger seeping through her voice.

"I promise you she's fine, Yang. We'll get back to the hotel as soon as we find some breakfast." Weiss replied to the angry older sister.

Weiss hung up the phone and turned to Ruby, who was rubbing sleep out of her eyes and yawning.

"Good morning, Ruby," Weiss said gently, smiling at her best friend.

"Morning Weiss," Ruby responded. After one more stretch, Ruby threw the blanket off of herself, causing a wind to pass Weiss's nether regions. Weiss shivered at the sensation, suddenly realizing just how cold the room was.

"Everything ok?" Ruby asked, noticing the shiver.

"Y-yeah, it's just…" Weiss began.

"Just…?" Ruby egged her on, quirking an eyebrow.

"I'm still half-naked…" Weiss muttered with a blush, too softly for Ruby to understand.

"What?" Ruby asked, leaning in a little.

"I'm still naked!" the heiress said, a bit louder than she expected. The crimson color in her cheeks returned full force.

Ruby's cheeks started getting a bit pink in response.

After an awkward moment, Ruby turned around and walked away. "I'm just gonna use the bathroom while you get some clothes on…" She told her friend, who nodded while looking at the suddenly interesting wall.

As Ruby did her business, Weiss got out from under her blanket in search of her underwear. She knew she had bundled it with the spare blanket last night, but when she searched the comforter it was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhh, we have a bit of a problem…" Weiss informed Ruby.

"Yeah?" Ruby yelled back from the open bathroom door as she flushed..

"They're gone." Weiss responded.

"What's gone?"

"My… my underwear, Ruby," Weiss clarified.

"O-oh." Ruby responded. "Do- do you want me to come help look for it?" she offered.

"NO!" Weiss yelled, startling both Ruby and herself. "I-I mean, you really don't have to, and I'd rather you not see me like this…" She corrected.

"Ok. I'll just let you keep looking then," Ruby said back.

Weiss continued to look, lifting up the skirt of the bed to look under it, finding nothing. Weiss began to panic a little. How would she get to the train without any panties? Her jeans were far too uncomfortable without them, and she couldn't just wear nothing.

"Hey, Weiss?" Ruby called out.

"Yeah?" Weiss responded, a little shaky.

"I-I have a spare in my backpack, if you can't find yours…" the brunette offered.

Weiss immediately went crimson. The very thought of wearing Ruby's underwear was enough to shut down Weiss's logical thoughts. After spending a few moments to think, Weiss came to a decision.

"Wh-which pocket?" the heiress stuttered.

"The farthest back. It should be in a small red bag." Ruby directed.

Weiss opened the back pocket of Ruby's black and red floral print backpack and pulled out the small red bag Ruby had mentioned. Opening the bag, Weiss found the pair that Ruby had mentioned. She wasn't expecting for it to be so… lacy.

"R-Ruby…" Weiss started, "i-is this… lingerie?"

Ruby said nothing. She was too busy dying from lack of blood flow as her face started glowing a deep red.

"S-sorry, that was a bit too personal…" Weiss said, attempting to take back what she had just said.

Ruby closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Y-yeah, it's lingerie…" Ruby answered. "I wanted to wear it for… someone…" she continued.

Weiss felt her heart drop a bit. Ruby was interested in someone romantically, which meant that Weiss had once again let something she wanted slip between her fingers.

"Wh-who did you get this for?" Weiss dared to ask, feeling her heart pounding in her chest.

Ruby didn't answer for a minute. Then two.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked gently.

"I WANTED TO WEAR IT FOR YOU!" Ruby blurted loudly, slapping her mouth in shock and embarrassment.

Weiss's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Her entire face turned a glowing cherry red.

"You- I- you wanted- for- what?!" Weiss sputtered, unable to form a coherent thought.

"Just forget I said anything!" Ruby moaned, sliding down a wall to the floor with her hands over her face. She wished that she could disappear at that moment, but instead she had trapped herself in this situation.

Weiss's brain was going critical, with red flags and alarms going off everywhere. Her mind told her to go lie down in bed and bury herself under her covers, but her heart told her to sprint around the corner and glomp Ruby to oblivion.

The heiress did neither of those things, and instead said nothing as she pulled on the red lacy underwear.

' _It's really soft…_ ' Weiss thought to herself as she stood up to put on her pants.

Weiss walked around the corner to see Ruby, head buried between her knees. Weiss could hear sniffles coming from the little ball on the floor.

Weiss lowered herself down to Ruby, pulling the girl in for a firm, yet reassuring hug. Ruby wasted no time in latching onto her best friend, and the floodgates burst open.

Ruby wept into Weiss's shoulder, who simply sat there in disbelief.

Weiss's mind still hadn't entirely processed the fact that Ruby liked her romantically. And then, in that moment, with Ruby crying into her shoulder, it all clicked.

Ruby had done all of this on purpose.

Weiss started to chuckle, which developed into giggling, and then into full blown hysterics.

Ruby pulled back at the sudden change in emotion. Her first thought was that she had finally made Weiss snap, and that her best friend was about to kill her in that bathroom.

Weiss let go of Ruby and started rolling on the floor.

"W-Weiss?" Ruby asked carefully.

"Ruby, I love you!" Weiss yelled at Ruby, still laughing.

"Y-you do?" Ruby said, a bit more hope in her voice.

Weiss kept laughing for a minute, and then calmed down enough to talk.

"Ruby, you didn't have to go through all of this just to show me you liked me!" Weiss said back.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ruby asked.

"This!" Weiss gestured to the hotel room.

"What?" Ruby asked again, extremely confused.

"You had us miss that train on purpose so you could get me alone! You wanted a bit of privacy from Yang and Blake to show me the underwear!" Weiss explained her conclusion.

It was Ruby's turn to giggle.

"What's so funny? That was it, wasn't it?" Weiss asked, just as confused as Ruby was.

"No, silly!" Ruby responded, hugging Weiss.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa?" Weiss droned softly, her brain melting in confusion.

"My plan was _waaaaaay_ simpler! I was just going to tell you tomorrow! You weren't supposed to see _that_ until a few MONTHS from now!" Ruby laughed, tightening her hold on Weiss.

After a few minutes, Weiss had managed to reign in control of herself.

"So, you mean to tell me that this _wasn't_ all a big scheme to get me as your girlfriend?" Weiss asked for clarity.

"Nope! I was actually going to take you to a park tomorrow, while Yang and Blake found us some lunch. We had it all planned out and everything!" Ruby stated, smiling at her best friend.

"Huh." Weiss said. "Well, sorry for ruining your plans, I guess…" Weiss continued, looking down and frowning.

Ruby lifted Weiss's face by the chin.

"Who says we can't just go on a date instead?" Ruby asked, a blushing smile on her face.

Weiss's face went pink, a similar smile gracing her features.

"I-I'd like that." Weiss responded gently.

The two girls suddenly realized their situation, and both began blushing furiously. But neither backed away.

Instead, Ruby started to slowly lean in, eyes beginning to close. Weiss, seeing this, took initiative.

With a quick pull, Weiss connected their lips.

Fireworks went off in Weiss's head, and everything suddenly felt a bit fuzzy.

The kiss lasted for what seemed like an eternity to them. Neither wanted this moment to end. But just 15 seconds later, both needed to breathe.

They broke apart, panting lightly. Weiss's cheeks were a bright red now, and so were Ruby's. They both looked at each other and smiled.

"Wow…" Ruby broke the silence. Weiss simply nodded her head in agreement.

"We… should probably get up…" Weiss suggested after a moment.

"Yeah…" Ruby nodded, slowly standing up from the floor and offering a hand to her… friend? Lover? It didn't matter what Weiss was. All that mattered was that the last 10 minutes had actually happened.

After helping Weiss up, Ruby pulled her in for another hug, which was quickly returned. Weiss could smell that familiar wildflower-lavender scent vividly.

A few moments passed like that until Weiss spoke.

"Ruby?" Weiss said gently.

"Mhm?" Ruby responded, nuzzling into Weiss a little.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Weiss asked happily, a big smile on her face.

Ruby simply nodded into Weiss's shoulder, squeezing her a bit.

"I'd love to." Ruby said.

* * *

"RUBY!" Yang yelled, seeing her sister walking off the train. The blonde rushed over to the younger girl, crushing her in a bear hug. Blake watched on with a smile.

"H-hey Y-yang…"Ruby choked out, turning a concerning shade of purple.

"Yang, cut it out! She needs to breathe!" Weiss ran over, tapping Yang on the shoulder.

Yang looked at her sister, still purple.

"Oh, sorry Rubes." Yang apologized. She then turned to Weiss and pulled the heiress into a hug.

"I'm really glad you two made it back ok." Yang said, an almost motherly tone in her voice.

"Thanks, Yang." Weiss responded with a smile, hugging the taller girl back.

After breaking, Weiss turned to Ruby.

"Are you ok?" she asked, concerned for her girlfriend's health.

Ruby gave a thumbs up as she leaned down, head between her knees.

After a normal color had returned to Ruby's face, she stood back up.

The walk back to the hotel was a bit quiet. Ruby and Weiss kept looking at each other and blushing, an occurrence that wasn't unnoticed by Yang.

"So, what happened?" Yang questioned, turning around to walk backwards.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Ruby stuttered, blushing.

"Well, you two spent a night alone in a hotel, right? What'd you guys do?" Yang asked.

"W-we… watched some movies!" Ruby said, nervous. It wasn't exactly a _lie_ , but to her it felt like it.

"Is that _all_ that happened?" Yang asked knowingly, a smirk on her face.

It didn't take long for Weiss to put 2 and 2 together.

"Wait." Weiss said, holding up her had.

"Yes?" Yang asked, a certain tone of smugness in her voice.

"It was _your_ idea?!" Weiss screamed.

"Wha?" Ruby asked, confused once again.

"Not telling!" Yang said, turning around and running.

"YANG GET BACK HERE!" Weiss screamed, chasing after the now cackling blonde.

Ruby turned to Blake, who simply shrugged.

"I know about as much as you do." Blake said, returning to her book.

Ruby and Blake arrived at the hotel to see an out of breath Yang and an even more out of breath Weiss. Ruby jogged over to Weiss to help her into the hotel, and Yang gave Blake a knowing wink.

As Ruby and Weiss walked into the hotel, Blake turned to Yang.

"I take it Weiss believed you?" Blake asked.

"Every word! Hook, line, and sinker!" Yang said, offering a high five.

Blake smirked as she slapped the offered hand. Everything had gone according to plan.

* * *

 **A/N:** Done! That was really fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it, because I sure did!

Also, as usual, my head surprises even me. I was originally going to make Ruby really mischievous and cunning, planning the whole thing out, but then I had the though of Blake. Nobody really writes Blake as the real mastermind behind a matchup.

Anyway, just want to say thank you again for all the support this story has gotten already! This is by far the fastest any of my stories have gotten reviews and follows. I'll probably be doing some more quick stories like these, because they're quick and fun to write.

I hope to see you guys again!


End file.
